daniel_t_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Twisted World
My Twisted World is a 137 page manifesto released by Elliot in 2014, shortly before the Day of Retribution. In it, he chronicles his life from Birth, right up until just before the Day of Retribution. Contents The manifesto is divided into multiple parts. Since Part Two, each part is divided to sub-parts, one for every year in Elliot's life. There are no cover pages, tables of contents, indexes, or appendices in the document. Introduction In the first chapter, Elliot explains what his work is about and why he wrote it. Part One: A Blissful Beginning: Age 0-5 The actual content of the manifesto begins with Elliot's birth and a short overview of his parents and heritage. It is followed by mainly upbeat, short stories mostly about travelling, preschool and parties. The part ends when the Rodgers take off to the United States. Part Two: Growing up in America: Age 5-9 This part starts with a description of the plane trip to the US. It is soon followed by Elliot's kindergarten and elementary-school history. Apart from getting familiar with the American life and culture, major points in Part Two include making friends, the divorce of Elliot's parents, the introduction of a stepmother, Elliot's interest in Pokémon, and trying to become popular. Part Three: The Last Period of Contentment: Age 9-13 In this part, Elliot feels truly happy for the last time in his life, except for some small moments. The events in this chapter begin when Elliot's 4th grade ends. In the 5th grade, he tries to fit in with what he calls the "cool kids". After that, he goes to middle school where he really does not succeed in becoming popular, but has a lot of fun nonetheless. He has friends and is introduced to the Warcraft franchise. However, things become worse during the 8th grade. This is also the part where Elliot learns about sex and, in the end, develops a video game addiction. Part Four: Stuck in the Void: Age 13-17 Elliot experiences intense loneliness, graduates middle school and hits puberty. He changes high school twice because of bullying and ends up going to a continuation one. After severe depression, Elliot develops power fantasies – only to become depressed again. Part Five: Hope and Hopelessness: Age 17-19 Shortly before his 18th birthday, Elliot decides to turn his life around. During the rest of this part, he makes big efforts, but fails every time. He goes to several colleges and drops out of all of them. His relationships with his father and stepmother go sour for a long time. He is unable to make new friends or interact with girls and watches as his old friends surpass him. He tries to become a writer and win the lottery, but without success. After this long series of failures, Elliot decides to give his life one last chance and moves to Isla Vista. Part Six: Santa Barbara: Endgame: Age 19-22 After leaving his home, Elliot soon attends Santa Barbara City College. He suffers a lot because he perceives no one notices him. Elliot also gets into arguments with his roommates. He makes some efforts in flirting and talking to girls, but he fails every time. Eventually, he no longer can stand being ignored and rejected, so he insults and splashes drinks on people whose successes in romance and relationships annoy him. Elliot also tries to win the lottery again and loses his last friends. During these years, Elliot develops his "Supreme Gentleman" persona and buys designer clothes, gets a nice car, works on his accent, and engages in blogging. At the same time, he secretly plans the Day of Retribution and prepares for it. During his final months, Elliot tries to make the most of his life, even after concluding there would be no point in continuing. This part of the manifesto ends with Elliot talking about his Day of Retribution, humanity, and rejection. Epilogue This is the last chapter. In its beginning, Elliot talks about his life in a negative light and his hatred of sex and women. This is followed by a discussion on what an ideal world would be like in Elliot's opinion. He finishes the manifesto by vowing revenge and getting even with the world. The final four pages (from the 138th to the 141st) of the document are blank.